


Broken

by niallsecretluvr



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, This kinda sucks, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-30
Updated: 2015-07-30
Packaged: 2018-04-12 00:19:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4458074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/niallsecretluvr/pseuds/niallsecretluvr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael's laptop is broken and he doesn't know what to do.</p><p>OR</p><p>I called tech support and flirted with the geek kid working the phones by themselves AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	Broken

“Again? Seriously?” Michael was just about ready to throw his laptop out the window. It’s been fairly temperamental, especially as of late. Though Michael couldn’t say that he didn’t know why it was acting like this.

Basically, Calum and Ashton had both gone away for at least two weeks this summer and Michael didn’t have anyone else to hang with. Therefore, he just sat in his room playing on his laptop.

But now its broken and there’s not a repair shop for at least two and a half hours. Michael was not going to drive that far, not even for his laptop.

“Maybe I should just call tech support. That should work.” Michael searched for the piece of paper that had come with the laptop. He finally found it and dialed the number printed on it.

“Hello?” A small, nervous voice asked. Huh, sounded like a new guy.

“Um, hi. I need help with my laptop. It seems to not want to work properly.” Michael knew that the boy on the other end would direct him to someone more experienced.

“Have you tried turning it off then back on again?” The boy sounded really inexperienced. Why couldn’t Michael have gotten someone who wasn’t stupid enough to ask that question?

“I’m calling for professional help, not if I know where the power button is.”

“Oh,” It’s almost like Michael could hear him shrink back from the phone. Michael sighed.

“Okay. I’m sorry. That was pretty rude of me.” The other side of the conversation remained quiet. “I’m Michael, by the way.” Maybe that’ll make it better.

“My name’s Luke. I was actually supposed to say that when you first called, but I forgot. And I couldn’t find a good time to tell you.” Michael could hear the other boy starting to sound a little more confident.

“Well, Luke. This chat has been great and all, but could you send me to a computer guru? Cause I need this laptop if I’m going to survive this summer.” Michael tried to be as gentle as he could, but he really did need his computer. Otherwise his boredom was going to kill him.

“Um, actually Michael, I can’t do that.” Michael was going to ask why not when Luke continued. “I’m the only one working here today. So it’s just me.”

“Why would they only have one person working?” Michael’s curiosity was suddenly greater than his need to repair his laptop.

“Well first of all, we don’t get many callers, especially during this time of day, or night I should say. And secondly, they wanted to see how well I do at this, since I’m new.” Michael felt himself smile. Luke sounded so cute on the phone. He’d probably be cuter in Michael’s arms.

“Hello?” Luke’s voice broke Michael’s thoughts, making him realize he hasn’t answered yet.

“Well, I don’t think you should be left alone. You at least deserve someone to talk to.” Like me. Michael wanted to add that last part, but thought against it.

“It’s a good thing you called then.” Michael blushed at Luke’s comment. This boy was making Michael’s night. But the only thing he knew about him was his name and new job. This needed to change.

“Hey Luke? Do you want to play 20 questions?” Michael figured this was a good low-key way to get to know someone new.

“Sure. I really don’t have anything else to do.” Luke laughed and Michael’s heart fluttered. His laugh sounded so good and pure, which probably reflected his personality.

“I’ll go first. How tall are you?” Michael didn’t know why he wanted to know this, but hey, it’s always good to know if you fit.

“I’m about 6 foot 4. Alright, what’s your favorite food?” Luke’s question would stump most people, but Michael was too good for that.

“Pizza. That one’s so easy.” Michael laughed, earning a laugh from Luke as well. “Okay, my turn again.”

~~~  
After a couple hours and way more than 20 questions, Michael had figured out a lot of things about Luke. For example, he was blond and had a black lip ring. Luke also played guitar and sang. After hearing about his, Michael suggested a jam session. Luke happily agreed to meeting Michael at his house.

“It’s been nice talking to you Michael, but my shift is almost over.” Luke sounded so sad and Michael wanted nothing more than to hug his sadness away.

Michael figured that it was now or never. “Well, if you want, you could give me your number and we could still talk.” Michael went still, waiting for Luke’s answer.

“Of course.” The sadness Michael had heard seemed to have disappeared. They exchanged numbers and Michael reluctantly hung up.

It turns out this summer isn’t going to be as bad as Michael thought.


End file.
